


What Is Kreesmass?

by Thecrazyrabbidfangirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl/pseuds/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning at Titan's Tower but Starfire doesn't know what Christmas is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Kreesmass?

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Romance
> 
> Story Type: One-shot; Christmas Story
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the Raven/Starfire Christmas story I promised a few people, sorry that it's two days late though. This is based on Christmas morning and not in any particular season of the show, enjoy.

****  
_  
_

_  
_

_  
*** What Is Kreesmass? ***   
_

_  
_

 

The sun slowly rose above the horizon and cast its golden brilliance out across the Jump City bay, where it shone brightly against the snow covered windows of Titan's Tower. Raven sighed in slight annoyance as the sun began its slow ascent into the sky.

' _Great…the sun is up, which means it'll only be a short time until…'_ she thought as she slowly sipped from her steaming cup of morning tea.

As if on cue, three things happened at once: Beast Boy and Cyborg came through the hydraulic door closest to the kitchen and shouted ' **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** ' in unison, causing Raven to cringe. Then Robin came in through the door on the left side of the room and smirked at Raven's reaction to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Finally, Starfire floated in through the door behind Raven with a perplexed look on her face.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!" Cyborg merrily shouted at the rest of the Titans. "Y'all know what Christmas morning means don'tcha?" he asked as he pulled a waffle iron from a cupboard with a large grin on his face. "My famous blue berry waffles!"

Beast Boy followed Cyborg into the kitchen and began arguing for soy waffles.

As the boys bickered, Starfire floated over to Raven, who was still sitting at the table, doing her best to glare holes in the male Titans' heads.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said, the confused look still present on her face.

"Yeah, Star?" Raven replied as she shifted her attention from the other Titans to Starfire.

"What is this 'Kreesmass' that friend Cyborg and Beast Boy speak of?" Starfire inquired. Raven did not reply, but rather stood up and began to walk towards the nearest hydraulic door, leaving the living room area and a baffled Starfire in her wake.

 *** Teen Titans ***

Raven was halfway down the hallway leading to her room when she heard Starfire call out to her from behind.

"Friend Raven! Wait please!"

Raven did not stop, but she did slow her pace down enough to allow Starfire to catch up to her. Starfire floated alongside her in silence for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Friend Raven, please, what is this 'Kreesmass'?" she asked again, her tone worried as she did not want to offend Raven with her questioning.

Raven stopped and sighed, then turned to Starfire.

"First off, Star, it's 'Christmas' not 'Kreesmass', and second it's an earth holiday celebrated every year. It's all about Yule tide joy, peace on earth, good will to others, happiness and giving gifts; it sickens me," Raven finished in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…I was unaware you disliked this earth holiday so much, friend Raven," Starfire said with a slightly dejected look on her face before falling into silence. For reasons unknown to Raven, Starfire continued to stay beside her on her way towards her room.

When both girls arrived at the entrance to Raven's room, Starfire perked up again.

"Well, thank you, friend Raven, for explaining the meaning of the 'Kreesmass' to me," she said as she smiled at her friend, who pressed the wall panel causing the door to slide open.

"No problem, Star." Raven was about to enter her room when she heard a quizzical gasp.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven turned to look at Starfire. "What now, Star?" she asked as Starfire smiled and tentatively pointed up towards the ceiling. Raven looked up and mentally groaned at the small bushel of mistletoe dangling above her doorway.

' _Most likely Beast Boy's doing…'_ Raven thought in annoyance until Starfire broke her from her thoughts.

"What are those dangling white berries for?" Starfire inquired as Raven sighed.

"Well, they're called mistletoe, Star, and it's been a Christmas tradition for a long time," Raven said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance. "Whenever two people stand under the mistletoe they're supposed to kiss," she continued.

A look of pure delight spread across Starfire's face, and before Raven knew what had happened, Starfire had kissed her fully on the lips and in an instant she was halfway down the hallway.

"Merry 'Kreesmass', friend Raven!" she called back to the stunned girl.

A small smile slowly spread over Raven's face as she turned and entered her room.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Commentary: Any and all feedback is happily welcomed! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
